


You're my, my, my, my lover

by Miss_Sun27



Series: their songs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, mentioned of their family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sun27/pseuds/Miss_Sun27
Summary: Based from Taylor Swift's amazing new song; Lover





	You're my, my, my, my lover

They still remember the first year they move in together. Standing beside their kitchen top, Junmyeon can clearly saw sehun was huffing puffing over the fake xmas tree by their big windows. The younger was strangely determined to put one up. Vivi was napping at his feets, looking like a big fluffy warm cloud. Junmyeon dont know whether that much determination is needed to put up a tree, is it because sehun wanting to compete with chanyeol after he show them his own version of xmas tree? Because xmas was actually few days ago and tomorrow is already the new years eve. What was he doing there, ignoring junmyeons existance. They should do some extreme love making for new years celebration or something. 

Tomorrow will be a long day ahead. They already invited the boys to their condominium for a sleep over party. A tradition they always keep. Xmas is for the family and new year is for close friends. Sehun and Junmyeon are just a bit more luckier because they are bestfriends and family at the same time, more time to spend together. 

Well Junmyeon doesnt celebrate Xmas being buddist himself but Sehun is particularly love xmas. The younger even has his own santa outfits and always buying stupid xmas sweater that amazingly looks gorgeous on him anyway. How unfair!

And right now, he looks so dazzling handsome sitting there with frown that looks mysteriously hot on him. Gosh being biased as always. 

Dont want to stay far from his love, junmyeon steps out from the kitchen, coming closer to sehun. 

"Hey baby, are you sure u dont want any help?" he asked the younger, took a place beside his beau. Sehun lets out a whine and pout "Nope, am gonna set this tree by myself!"

Jun chuckled, "You know right its already pass xmas and u can compete with chanyeol to put the best tree for next year"

Sehun finally look at him but not without ridiculously 'are you sure' look. "I had to put it up by tonight, this is our first xmas and new year together in our own house! Ofcourse i should do my best! The boys can see how competence i am being your husband, dont you think so?" Then he adds meekly and turning to his poor excuse of xmas tree again "Although xmas already passed, I am sorry...a little bit not prefect but its ok, the thoughts count dont you think?" 

There you go, believe in sehun for always making junmyeon speechless, utterly falling deeper in love, even after years of knowing other and in love. He holds sehun's face carefully turning his face to him, smooch his lips and mutters "Hey, its already perfect, just like you" feeling high on cloud nine while thanking all the deities, allowing this man baby to be his. 

"Then, we will keep this xmas tree, lights and everything on till whenener you want" he adds, looking through the manual that sehun had abondoned long time ago. He dont have to look at sehun to see how his eyes shining with happiness at that. 

The next day, before the boys come to their house for the sleep over new year party, user oohsehun had posted a new picture on his IG flaunting his perfect xmas tree that junmyeon helps him to set it up anyway. 

Their love story wasnt that perfect from the beginning, they grew together since they can even remember. They had a fair share of being in relationships and heartbreaks until one day junmyeon found him unable to leave sehun out of his mind, keep comparing him to all his suitors, he knows the feeling was more than just some good friend but as sehun was still in a long distance relationship with a chinese uni friend, he pushed the feeling away. Being the good hyung he always is, even after sehun broke up with the boy, he dont even dare to try to be sehuns. He saw Sehun was courted by a number of people but nothing were serious after the last relationship. Its not a rocket science, sehun is charming, people are easily drawn to him. Somehow Junmyeon is proud to see how well he had grown up. 

Then this one particular day, while bickering over which brand of bubble tea is the best, it was sehun who said it, the 3 words that had make junmyeon's world stopped, he cried all night long, thinking how silly they are, they could have spend better days before as lovers. Junmyeon wants to love him even more if possible but sehun holds him close and convinced him, even all this time they are not each others partner yet never once he felt their love was any less. After that day, when they told their close friends that they are together, they just blankly look at them. Minseok hyung who took the liberty to say "Oh gosh!" Pretending to be shocked. 

They got married dramatically in Las Vegas with the Lala Land film theme. Renact the happier alternate ending of the story, the main characters are them. Sehun had let him do whatever he wants, only promised him to stay true forever. Its perfect. 

Their friends are always complaining how excessive their pdas are, many times they dont even realise it, just cant help to feel each other warmth, to lose in each others eyes or bickiering about anything under the sun just to keep the partner attention to themselves and sehun, he loves to give them something to complain. Like how he always choose to perch on junmyeon's laps instead of sit on the chair junmyeon saved for him just because he can. The deep blush on junmyeon face is so pretty, he swears to always make him fluttered. Thats how he loves. 

Today, junmyeon makes sehun listens to tswift's new album, he had commented that one song Lover is so perfect, he wished if they can dance to it for their 1st dance after got married. Sehun just hold him bit more closer, let his husband listens to his heartbeats, swaying him to the beats of the song and reminds him, "i will dance to whatever songs u like Jun, every love songs are special for me because of u" junmyeon peers at him in awe from sehuns board chest, eyes twinkling in love, oh darling, this man is truely mine...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, apologize on the not perfect english. I dont particularly like the ending but i had to get this out from my head. My dearest Seho, in whatever alternate universe u are, please keep lovinh each other. Till next time!


End file.
